


Devotion

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz was brutally attacked by Ian Garvey and his men, and remained in a coma for ten months. Red took care of Liz the entire time, barely leaving her bedside. He continues to take care of her as she recovers and their bond grows even stronger. Their relationship develops into a romance.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request, to see Red taking care of Lizzie after the Ian Garvey attack. 
> 
> It is AU canon because most things happen the same, but Tom and Agnes aren't in the picture (it just makes things so much easier), and there's lots of Lizzington of course! The explicit rating is for when their relationship heats up and it gets explicit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit.

Red finished reading aloud the last page, and he quietly closed it and placed it on the side table. This was the ninth book he’d read to Lizzie, and every time he closed a book, he did it quietly as if it would disturb her. To his dismay, however, Lizzie wouldn’t wake up no matter how noisy he was. She remained in a coma after the vicious, cold-blooded attack by Ian Garvey and his men. Red’s blood boiled whenever he thought of the incident. He fought the urge to leave Lizzie’s bedside to hunt down and brutally murder Garvey. Lizzie was more important right now. He stared at her, willing her awake, hopefully watching every twitch for signs she was coming back, but his hopes were always dashed.

Dembe silently stood in the doorway of the room, observing his friend as he now lovingly clipped Elizabeth’s nails for her. He wondered how long her coma would last, and whether it was ethical to keep her on life support, but he knew Raymond couldn’t let go. He’d be by her side until one of them died. Dembe found it endearing that Raymond sometimes took on duties like brushing Elizabeth’s hair, putting chapstick on her lips, clipping her nails and placing fuzzy socks on her feet to keep them warm. Dembe would periodically tell him to take breaks or let the nurses do their job, but he wouldn’t have it. He helped her as much as he could, and he seemed to like doting on her.

“Dembe’s watching me with that sympathetic smile again…” Red said to Lizzie as he filed her thumbnail.

Red smirked and looked at Dembe, who returned an amused smile.

“What do you think we should read next, hm? Alice Through the Looking Glass? Jane Austen’s Emma?” Red asked the silent Lizzie.

“I think we’ll go for Emma.” He said.

After trimming Lizzie’s nails, Red started the physiotherapy techniques he’d learned from the care workers. He stretched her fingers and gently moved her joints. He then rolled Lizzie onto her side; she needed to change positions regularly to prevent bedsores. Red took his suit jacket off and sat on the hospital bed, then he swung his legs onto it and laid down with Lizzie.

“That’s not going to be very comfortable, Raymond. Why don’t you go home for a rest?” Dembe said.

“I need to be close to her, Dembe. And I can’t bear the thought of her waking up without me being here.” Red said.

Dembe gave him a solemn nod.

“I understand.” Dembe said.

“You go home and take a break, dear friend. See you in the morning.” Red said.

“Okay. Goodnight.” Dembe said quietly, then after another nod, he left.

Red put his hand on Lizzie’s side and settled into the hospital bed as best he could. He closed his eyes tiredly, but then he felt them flutter and tears began to form. A warm trickle escaped and soaked into the pillow. He silently cried for a while before exhaustion made him doze off. After a few hours of sleep, Red started to wake up, and feeling Lizzie’s waist under his hand comforted him. He thought for a few moments that they were cozy in some bed together and that she would wake up and smile at him. However, when he became fully aware, he heard the familiar dreadful sound of the machine that breathed for Lizzie. They were in the hospital bed and he was helpless.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Days and weeks passed with the same routine, the same dashed hopes, only with more severe exhaustion. Dembe forced—almost physically—Red to take a break but he only took a day and came right back. Red was getting burnt out and he knew Dembe could tell, of course, but he kept denying it. He didn’t want to leave Lizzie or stop reading to her or caring for her. The nurses and care workers shooed Red out of the room to give her sponge baths and change her catheter, then he’d go in again and sit with her for hours on end.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red was having a particularly emotional day as he realized Lizzie had been in a coma for ten months. He refused to think about taking her off life support, but the ten month mark was soul-destroying. Almost a _year_ of this, missing Lizzie and being helpless, and for her, life was passing by. Red tried to read to her but he kept losing concentration and crying, so he put the book down. He took some deep breaths and leaned over Lizzie to look at her peaceful face. He petted the side of her head and felt her hair; he studied her face and dabbed the dribble from around the breathing tube in her mouth.

“I miss you… _so much_ , Lizzie…I wish you’d come back to me…but I won’t rush you. I’ll be here as long as you need me. Just hang in there.” Red said quietly.

He kissed her forehead and rested his cheek there for a few moments, then he looked at her again.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to get through this chapter for you. My voice keeps failing me…” He said.

Red went back to the chair and picked up the book to resume reading. He started to get lost in the story, thankful for the escapism. Suddenly, he nearly had a heart attack as he heard a cough. He dropped the book and spun towards Lizzie, who was now awake and resisting the breathing apparatus.

“Nurse!” Red yelled.

“It’s okay, just relax sweetheart, you’re alright.” He said to Lizzie as the nurse rushed in and quickly removed the breathing tube.

Liz was confused and terrified, but she recognized Red and felt his warm hand clasping hers. He was her rock. She tried to say ‘Red’ but her throat was so dry, she just kind of croaked.

“It’s alright, there’s no rush. Try to have some water.” Red said, hastily sloshing some water into a cup and bringing it to her lips.

The nurse raised her up. Lizzie almost choked on the water at first, so Red paused and dabbed her chin with his handkerchief.

“Okay. Do you want to try again?” Red asked attentively; she nodded, so he carefully brought it to her lips once more.

Red watched with pride and happiness as Lizzie took a sip and swallowed it.

“Excellent! That’s my girl!” Red said delightedly.

Dembe arrived and hurried into the room as he noticed the commotion. He was shocked, amazed and thankful to see Elizabeth alert, and his best friend looking so happy.

“Dembe! Look at her, she made it!” Red said, completely elated.

“Yes! Our prayers have been answered. Elizabeth, welcome back.” Dembe said with relief.

Liz was puzzled about where she’d been and why Dembe was welcoming her back, but her memory slowly started to return. She remembered being attacked and feeling terrible pain, riding in a car, then nothing. She tried to sit up and scoot her butt back but it was hard to move; she was weak, stiff and sore all over. Red noticed that Lizzie began crying, and he nearly pushed the nurse out of the way to embrace her. He helped her move back against the headboard and then he just held her as she cried. His eyes welled up with tears, too.

“We’re going to help you, sweetheart. You’re going to get better. Everything will be okay.” Red said.

After a long time, Liz tried again to talk.

“R-ed…” She said hoarsely.

Red quickly pulled back and looked at her.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Red cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands.

“You don’t have to thank me.” He said earnestly.

Liz smiled weakly.

“Water…please…?” She said, feebly trying to reach the cup on the tray next to the bed.

“Of course. Here, Lizzie. Do you want me to hold it?” Red said.

She nodded, so he helped her drink some more water, then she was done for now.

“Can I lie down? I feel weak.” Liz said.

Red looked at the nurse, who nodded to indicate Lizzie was okay, she was naturally going to be weak and faint after so long in a coma. He and the nurse helped Lizzie get comfortable and she soon dozed off into a normal sleep. Red worriedly watched her for a while to make sure she was breathing on her own, and she was. The nurse assured him everything was normal, so he slumped into the chair in relief. Red watched Lizzie sleeping, and he couldn’t get rid of the gentle smile on his face. Dembe and the nurse left the room, giving him time to come to terms with the fact that Lizzie was back with him after almost a year.

When Liz woke up sometime later, the first thing she noticed was Red’s warm, comforting hand holding hers. He was very lightly rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She opened her eyes and looked at him; he was watching her face, so he noticed she was now awake, and he smiled slightly.

“Red…how long have I been out?” Liz asked.

“You just had a nap for almost two hours.” Red said.

“But—” Liz began.

The nurse interrupted their conversation.

“I’m going to remove your catheter, hon. We’ll help you use the toilet when you need to, okay? Mr. Reddington, a little privacy would be appreciated.” The nurse said.

“I’ll be right back.” Red assured Lizzie.

Red left the room and waited for the nurse to come out and let him back in. He went back to Lizzie’s bedside and held her hand again.

“Red…How long have I been _here_ , like this?” She said worriedly.

Red sighed and looked away for a moment, but then he resolved to give her the truth.

“Ten months, Lizzie.” Red said as gently as possible.

Liz couldn’t believe it; she didn’t process it at first. Ten _months_? Then the shock wore off and she became panicky about how much time was wasted, all the things she’d missed out on, all the things she had to do. She painfully sat up and tried to get out of the hospital bed, but Red swiftly put his hands on her shoulders.

“Sweetheart, you need time—” Red began.

“I’ve lost ten months already!” Liz said in distress.

“—And physiotherapy. You’ll need help walking.” He said.

Liz was horrified. This was like a nightmare. She started crying in frustration.

“Well can you—please help me w-walk?” Liz said between distraught sniffles.

Red couldn’t refuse Lizzie’s plea to get out of that bed, so he put his arms around her and hoisted her up; she put her feet on the floor but almost collapsed.

“Dembe!” Red called.

Dembe appeared a moment later and instinctively went to her other side, then the two men supported her while she tried her best to take steps. The nurse didn’t approve of this method, but she allowed Liz to be taken into a bedroom with a proper bed. Dembe and Red placed her on the comfortable queen sized bed and they both fussed over the blankets and propped her up with pillows. Liz was so moved by their efforts, she ended up chuckling slightly and drying her tears.

“Thanks. You’re both sweet.” Liz said.

“You’re more than welcome, Elizabeth.” Dembe said.

“It’s no trouble at all. Are you hungry?” Red said.

“A bit.” She said.

“We’ll see what we can rustle up for you, as long as the nurse approves.” He said, then he glanced comically in the nurse’s direction.

“Okay. Thank you.” She said.

“You don’t have to keep thanking us, sweetheart. Just let us take care of you.” He said.

Liz gave him a small smile and relaxed a little as she listened to sounds from the kitchen. She was amused when Red entered the bedroom looking pleased with himself; he was wearing an apron and carrying a tray. He brought it to her and placed it over her lap; it had sturdy legs on it, perfect for eating in bed.

“Scrambled eggs, a bit of yogurt, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. Eat whatever you can—and no need to thank me.” Red said.

“You’re sweet.” Liz said appreciatively.

Red eagerly watched Lizzie slowly use the spoon to gather some scrambled eggs, bring it up towards her face, then she accidentally spilled them back onto the plate.

“Would you like help?” Red asked, resisting the urge to swoop in and feed her.

“I think I can get it.” She said, but she had trouble again.

“How about I help you this time, because you have to get some food into you, and you can try again later?” He said.

“Okay.” She agreed.

Red happily pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took the spoon from Lizzie. He scooped up some scrambled eggs and brought it to her lips, patiently waiting while she put them in her mouth and chewed. The nurse was right outside the door in case she choked. Poor Lizzie hadn’t eaten on her own for ten months. He was impressed with how well she did. She was hungry and ended up eating most of the food, along with a bit of orange juice.

“Well done, sweetheart. Can I do anything else for you?” Red said.

“When can I start physiotherapy?” Liz asked.

“Oho! You’re a go-getter, even after all this. Soon.” He said, pleased that she was showing her usual resilience and determination.

“Okay.” She said.

Red was going to take the tray back into the kitchen, but he paused and gazed at Lizzie.

“I can’t even express how relieved and happy I am that you’re back.” Red said earnestly.

Liz smiled at him; she felt loved. She watched him leave the room, and she reflected on their battle of wits, their race to both uncover and cover secrets, the competition between them. She was inclined to surrender, or at least call a truce. Red had saved her life and cared for her all this time while she was in a coma. Whatever he was hiding from her, it obviously didn’t get in the way of his devotion to her. Maybe it wasn’t worth prying into, if it meant their relationship would be strained again.

Red came back into the bedroom and Lizzie had managed to slide down onto the bed to get comfortable—other than being off of the pillow. He approached her and gently lifted her head, pulling the pillow into position.

“There, that’s better.” Red said softly.

“I _almost_ did it by myself.” Liz said wryly.

“Yes, you did.” He said.

“Can you stay and be cozy with me? You’re very comforting.” She said.

“Sure.” He said, then he sat on the chair.

“No. In the bed.” She said.

“Oh. Alright. I suppose I could use a nap.” He said.

Liz smiled as Red got into bed with her, under the blankets. He refrained from squishing her in a big hug; instead, he just laid down close beside her. Dembe walked in and chuckled.

“Is it bedtime?” Dembe asked.

“Yes. But we may need the nurse to help Lizzie with the bathroom later.” Red said.

“No problem. The nurse remains on duty until you dismiss her, Raymond.” Dembe said.

“Good.” Red said.

“Sweet dreams.” Dembe said to both of them, then he turned the lights off and left the door ajar.

Liz’s muscles were sore and stiff as she turned onto her side, but she managed to curl towards Red and put her hand on his shoulder. She moved closer and rested her cheek on his shoulder. Red was surprised, but he felt happy and cozy with Lizzie snuggled close. He was also feeling the relief and exhaustion taking over; he soon drifted off to sleep again and Lizzie napped, too. It had been a long, emotional day and they both needed to recuperate.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergence here, so the episode "Ruin" and the rest of season 5 doesn't happen. It goes the way I want it to! haha

Red woke up when Lizzie gently shook his arm.

“Oh, what is it sweetheart?” Red said.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Liz said.

“Okay, I’ll go get the nurse.” He said, promptly getting out of bed and leaving the room.

The nurse came in and helped Red support Lizzie as they seated her in a wheelchair. The nurse wheeled her to the bathroom, then she helped her get on the toilet while Red left to give them privacy. Liz was able to wipe herself afterwards, which she was thankful for, then the nurse helped her back into the wheelchair. She was wheeled back to the bedroom, where Red was standing, now in his tailored pyjamas. He’d changed while she was in the bathroom. Liz smiled at him because he looked cute in the pyjamas.

“Would you like to go back to bed, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Yeah. I was really cozy with you. And I saw the clock on the wall, it’s the middle of the night. Sorry to wake everyone up.” Liz said. 

“Don’t be silly. It’s no trouble at all. Promise you won’t hold back; tell us whenever you need help.” He said.

Liz gave him a small nod; she was still reluctant to be dependent on others.

“Lizzie.” Red said sternly.

“Okay, I will.” Liz finally agreed.

“Alright, let’s get you back into bed.” He said, then the nurse helped him guide Lizzie onto the bed from the wheelchair.

Red took over from the nurse and gently helped Lizzie lie down and get comfortable. The nurse said goodnight and closed the door almost all the way as she left the bedroom. Liz felt Red pull the blankets up over her shoulder and then he went to the other side of the bed and got in. He laid down and sighed contentedly as he settled in a comfy position.

“Red? Where are we?” Liz asked.

For a moment, Red worried she had amnesia, but he realized she’d never seen this place before; she was already in a coma when they brought her here.

“We’re in a safe house that I’ve had fitted with all the necessary medical equipment.” Red said.

“Oh. Thanks—yeah I know, I keep thanking you, but I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I want to thank you.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said.

“Does the task force know I’m here? Where are they? Are they okay?” She asked.

“They’re all okay, but of course they’ve been worried about you. They know you’re in safe hands with me and my people. I’ve kept my deal going by passing on a few names and details here and there, but it hasn’t been the same without you. It would probably be okay if you used a burner phone to call one of them tomorrow. Or I can call for you if that seems overwhelming.” He said.

“I’ll think about it and decide tomorrow.” She said.

“Okay.” He said.

“Can you come closer?” She asked.

Red wondered why, but then she spoke.

“I’d like to rest on you again, if that’s okay.” She added.

“Of course. Let me just—oh, sorry, I almost bumped into you. It’s too dark in here.” He said comically.

Liz chuckled.

“It’s okay. Stay there.” She said, then she burst into giggles for some reason.

Red was delighted and amused; he laughed with her.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“I don’t know, I’m just giddy!” She said.

Liz’s pent up emotions, her relief at being alive and conscious, her affection for Red, they were all bubbling over in laughter. She eventually regained her composure and she sighed before resting on his shoulder.

“I needed a good laugh.” Liz said.

“Yes, you did.” Red said.

Red felt Lizzie’s hand come to rest on his arm, and her cheek nuzzled his shoulder.

“Red?” She said quietly.

“Hm?” He responded.

“Will you get a physiotherapist here tomorrow? Or take me to one? I want to get back to normal.” She said.

“Absolutely. I’ll send for one and you can do it here for now, until you’re ready to go out.” He said.

“Awesome. You’re the best.” She said.

Red was pleasantly surprised by the compliment; she’d never said that before.

“…No problem.” He said.

“Night.” She murmured.

“Goodnight.” He said softly.

Liz moved her hand onto Red’s upper chest. She was comforted by his warmth and the feel of his breathing. She then felt his hand cover hers. They didn’t say anything else, they just shared this closeness as they dozed off.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz asked Red to call Cooper to tell him the news, but she decided not to talk to anyone yet. She wasn’t sure what to say, and she didn’t feel up to it. Red said that Cooper was extremely relieved and pleased with the news and that he was understanding.

“He said take as long as you need.” Red said.

“Okay. I’m just not ready to talk about the attack…or how I’m doing…I’d like to feel stronger and be able to give them good news.” Liz said.

“That’s completely fine.” He said.

Later on, Red stood by and observed the physiotherapist as she worked with Lizzie, then after the session, he had a quiet word before she left.

“She’ll get better, right?” Red asked.

“From what I can tell, she is capable of making a full recovery. She just needs to build strength. It will take a while, though.” The physiotherapist said.

“I understand. Time—and expense—are _not_ issues. I just want her to be healthy again.” Red said.

The physiotherapist nodded encouragingly, then she left. Liz looked at her chart of prescribed exercises and she could hardly wait to do them, however Red reminded her that overdoing it wouldn’t help matters.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz was noticing slight improvements in her strength and mobility as the days passed, although she still became frustrated and discouraged at times. Red continued to be helpful, patient, understanding and attentive. She enjoyed his attention and appreciated his help immensely. She also truly believed that he cared about her and had love for her. Before, she had trouble trusting him because of his secrets, his manipulation of situations and his ulterior motives. But this went beyond keeping her alive for leverage in some scheme; he could’ve had his cronies do that for him. Instead, he doted on her, showed real, deep emotions and dedication to her. As her guard came down, Liz found that her heart softened towards Red.

One evening, Red was sitting with Lizzie on the sofa in the living room of the safe house, and he was pondering their situation. Lizzie had almost died as a result of both her curiosity and his inability to reveal the truth. She was the most precious person in his life, other than Dembe. He loved her. And he almost lost her. Red figured Lizzie had probably given up on her quest for the truth now after the incident, but he felt compelled to set the record straight, especially as it would allow their feelings for each other to go in a different direction. He cleared his throat and Lizzie looked at him.

“Lizzie…” Red said.

“…Yeah?” Liz prompted after several moments.

Red sighed and gathered his courage.

“I hate to do this when you’re already dealing with a lot of stress and trauma…but I feel like it’s important to get this over with.” He said.

Liz furrowed her brow and felt worried.

“What.” She said.

“The information you wanted from…Garvey…and Jennifer…I’m going to give it to you. The secret isn’t worth keeping if I lose you in the process.” He said.

Liz was astounded; she just stared intently, waiting.

“But before I do, you have to understand that exposing the secret puts my life at risk. Everything could be jeopardized: me, you, Dembe, the task force, the blacklist, everything.” He said.

Liz swallowed hard.

“Okay. I understand. Red, I wouldn’t destroy everything and everyone. Especially you. You and I…owe each other our lives.” She said, admitting how special he was to her.

Red gave her a brief smile.

“That may be true at the moment, but…I’m not who you think I am.” He said.

“I know there’s a _ton_ of stuff I don’t know about you, but what I _do_ know…I like.” She said.

Red took a deep breath.

“Well, I hope you still feel like that in a few seconds. Either way, you need to know this. I’m not your father.” Red said.

Liz just stared at him while she processed this information.

“…The DNA results…?” She said vaguely.

“Raymond Reddington is your father…but I’m not.” He said, still having trouble divulging his secret.

“Huh?” She asked, puzzled.

“Lizzie…I’m not the real Raymond Reddington. I’ve had his identity for decades, and it’s _imperative_ that people still think I’m Raymond Reddington.” Red said.

“…I can’t know your real name?” She asked.

“No. I’m sorry.” He said.

“And we’re not related at all?” She asked.

“No.” He said.

“Did you…kill my father to steal his identity?” She asked.

“No. But I hid his remains to protect my cover.” He said.

“Why did you choose _his_ identity? Why not someone else’s?” She asked.

“I can’t explain that to you.” He said.

Liz finally looked away and slowly rubbed her face with her hands. She took a deep breath and sighed.

“Wow. Um…I don’t really know how to react to all this, but…” Liz said.

Red was almost on the edge of his seat in suspense as she paused.

“I don’t remember my real father. I don’t know him. You’ve been there for me…you’ve saved my life countless times…to me, you’re Raymond “Red” Reddington. And I like you.” Liz said.

Red let out the breath he’d been holding; Lizzie looked at him again and held his gaze.

“Thank you. That means so much to me, you have no idea.” He said in relief.

Liz gave him a small smile; she and Red definitely had a complex, strange relationship, but she couldn’t overlook everything he’d done for her. She couldn’t deny that she was close with him and liked having him in her life. They were unlikely friends and companions.

“I don’t want to interrupt our moment, but you have to do your evening exercises, sweetheart.” Red said, remembering her physiotherapy routine.

“Ugh. I almost forgot about it. Okay. Can you help me get over there?” Liz said.

“Of course.” He said.

Red got up from the sofa and pulled Lizzie up as she stood, then he put his arm around her waist; she held his free hand in hers and gingerly walked with him over to the designated chair. He carefully handed her a weight and she lifted it. Red stayed there with her as a spotter in case she needed help. He also strapped the ankle weights on and took them off for her when she was done.

“You’ve already made remarkable progress, sweetheart. You couldn’t lift the ankle weights up that high, even yesterday.” Red said proudly.

“Thanks. It’s hard to judge my own progress.” Liz said.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for.” He said.

Liz chuckled and took her water cup from him; she still used both hands to make sure it was stable as she drank, but she realized she could manage it with one hand now. She smiled as she switched to holding it with one hand, and Red smiled with her.

“Excellent work, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Thanks!” Liz said proudly.

“Instead of just washing up, I’d like to try having a shower.” She added.

Red’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“It might be a bit too soon for that, unless we use the seat the personal support worker gave us.” He said.

Liz didn’t like that idea.

“…A bath then.” She suggested.

“Uh…” He said, considering it.

“You can help me so I don’t fall on my face.” She said wryly, lightening the mood.

Red was a little nervous about seeing Lizzie naked, but he knew he’d be able to focus on the task of helping her. He always focused on helping her. That’s all it was: helping a very naked Lizzie into the bath and out of it…

“What do you think?” Liz asked.

“Uh yes, I can help. Would you like to walk or take the transport chair?” Red asked.

“I’d like to walk.” She said.

“Alright.” He said.

Red helped support her as she slowly made her way into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure how she wanted to do this.

“…How about I go grab your housecoat and I can hold it up like a curtain for privacy while you get in the tub.” Red said nervously.

“Um, that wouldn’t really help me, Red. I need your help to actually get into the tub.” Liz said; as embarrassing as it was going to be, she was okay with the nudity in order to have a nice relaxing bath.

“…Okay.” He said.

Red made sure Lizzie was holding onto the vanity for support, then he started running the bath.

“Do you need me to help you undress?” He said.

“Yeah, if you’re okay with that.” She said.

“Sure. No problem.” He said, trying to sound casual.

Liz smiled; she’d never seen Red embarrassed before. It was an adorably interesting experience. She lifted her t-shirt up to her ribs but then she paused and looked at Red; he took over for her and slowly lifted the t-shirt up further. He carefully pulled it over her head and then down over her outstretched arms; she couldn’t raise her arms up fully. Red realized she wasn’t wearing a bra, which made perfect sense in her condition; it would simply complicate her dressing and undressing. He tried not to look at her breasts.

Liz shyly looked at Red but he wasn’t looking at her breasts; she appreciated how gentlemanly he was, but she wondered if he was at least tempted. She grasped the waistband of her sweatpants, then she hesitated.

“I’m not wearing underwear. Also, don’t look at my hairy legs. I haven’t shaved for almost a year.” Liz said, blushing a little.

Red chuckled amusedly.

“The care workers shaved your legs for you occasionally. It’s only been a couple of weeks.” Red said.

“Oh. Well, _still_ …” She said.

“I won’t look at your legs.” He said reassuringly.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz pushed her sweatpants down to her knees and then she went a bit further because she wanted to do it herself. They fell to her ankles but then she needed Red’s help to step out of them. She put her hand on the vanity to steady herself while he bent down to take the pants off her feet. Liz blushed and avoided eye contact when he stood up again; she didn’t want to see his response to her hairy legs. However, when she glanced at him, he didn’t seem bothered whatsoever.

“Thanks, Red.” Liz said shyly.

“Anytime. I mean…well, let’s get you into the tub, shall we?” Red said embarrassedly; he didn’t mean to make it sound like he’d undress her anytime.

Red checked the water temperature with his hand and it felt very nice and warm.

“Okay, come over here, sweetheart…that’s it…” Red said as he escorted Lizzie towards the tub.

She held onto him and slowly lifted one leg up; she was proud of herself as she was able to get her leg up high enough to step over the side of the tub. Now was the harder part; she had to get her other leg in there.

“Can you kind of give me a push—very carefully?” Liz said.

Red smirked, then he held onto Lizzie as she leaned over a bit; she lifted her leg but her foot got caught on the edge of the tub. Red held her around the waist with his arm while he took hold of the underside of her thigh and lifted it up for her. She put her foot in and then he gently helped her lower herself and sit down in the bath. Liz noticed that Red’s rolled up shirt sleeves were wet.

“Sorry, I got you wet.” She said, then she blushed not just from the warm water.

“No no, it’s totally fine. How’s the water?” He said.

“Amazing.” She said gratefully.

“Great.” He said, still successfully keeping his eyes on her face.

“Um, Red…I don’t have any shampoo and soap.” She said, looking around.

“Oh, I’ll get it for you.” He said.

Red went to the cupboard and got out a small bottle of lime-coconut scented shampoo along with the matching gentle soap. He also grabbed a towel and brought the items into the bathroom. He almost dropped the items when he observed Lizzie relaxing with her eyes closed and her arms up on the sides of the tub. For the first time, he really looked at her nude body and appreciated her beauty. Her head was tilted back, resting on the tub and she sighed contentedly. She didn’t seem to notice he’d re-entered the bathroom, so he subtly cleared his throat to announce his presence. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he placed the towel on the countertop.

Liz was thoroughly enjoying the warm water, and she was so relaxed, she didn’t even cover herself when Red approached to give her the shampoo and soap.

“There you go, sweetheart. Enjoy. I’ll be right outside, so just say when you need to get out, okay?” Red said.

“Thank you so much.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

Liz finally saw Red briefly glance at her body before leaving the bathroom and she wondered what he thought. Did he think she was pretty? Was he attracted to her? She smirked and closed her eyes to daydream a little. Despite being one of the most notorious, dangerous criminals on the planet, Red was her knight in shining armour. He always saved her and took care of her. She was tempted to ask him to shampoo her hair and give her a massage.

Red heard a slight giggle from the bathroom and he was startled as well as intrigued. What was Lizzie doing in there that made her giggle? He subtly peeked around the doorframe only to see her applying shampoo to her head. He didn’t know why that would make her giggle, but it was cute. Red sat and stared off into space again, listening to the swishes and drips of water.

“Red? I need your help, please.” Liz said.

Red eagerly went into the bathroom.

“I can’t rinse my hair well enough.” She said.

“Oh, okay, I’ll use the pitcher. Just relax.” Red said softly.

He knelt on the floor and filled the pitcher with water, then he poured the water in a gentle stream from her hairline backwards. To his surprise and delight, she giggled again.

“That feels good. It tickles.” She said happily.

“Hm.” He responded.

Red repeatedly rinsed Lizzie’s hair until it was free of suds, then he placed the pitcher on the floor.

“Anything else, sweetheart?” Red asked.

Lizzie gave him a shy smile.

“No, I’m good for now, thanks.” She said softly.

She began rubbing the bar of soap on her chest, so he quickly made his exit. Red listened to the sounds as Lizzie finished her bath, then she asked him for help to get out. When she was safely on the bath mat, he wrapped the fluffy towel around her and pulled the drain plug. Liz did an okay job drying off, but her muscles were still weak, so it was difficult and took a long time. Thankfully, Red took the blowdryer and dried her hair thoroughly so that she wouldn’t catch a chill when she went to bed.

“Sorry it took me like three hours to get ready for bed.” Liz said wryly.

“No, don’t be silly. I’m glad you were able to have a nice relaxing bath. I _enjoy_ helping you. I like to be useful.” Red said.

Liz smiled and nodded.

“Bedtime?” Red asked.

“Yep.” Liz said.

They’d been sleeping in the same bed ever since the first night after she came out of her coma, so they made their way into the bedroom. Red grabbed a clean t-shirt and pyjama pants for Lizzie, then he helped her put them on. She sat on the bed and grunted as she moved into the position she wanted.

“Do you want some help?” Red asked amusedly.

“Nope. Got it.” Liz said.

Red smirked and then undressed down to his boxers. He got into bed and laid down right beside Lizzie as he’d been doing. He felt her move closer and rest on his shoulder. This was their routine now.

“Have a good sleep, Lizzie.” Red said quietly.

“You too.” Liz said tiredly.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Red was extremely proud and relieved to see Lizzie’s progress as she went through her physiotherapy program. She was also recovering psychologically; she was able to call Cooper and talk to him about what happened and how she’s doing. Red continued helping her however and whenever she needed him, including with the exercises and helping her in and out of the bath. They got used to the routine and the nudity. Red didn’t see the situation as sexual because he was simply taking care of her, and Liz was no longer shy or embarrassed about being naked in front of him—or having hairy legs. A few times, she even shaved in the bath while he shaved at the sink. They continued sleeping in the same bed and spending lots of time together every day.

Today was the physiotherapist’s last visit. When Liz finished the exercises and showed the therapist what she can do, she eagerly awaited feedback.

“You’re pretty much back to a hundred percent. Your strength, mobility and flexibility are all where they should be at this point. I don’t have to come see you anymore! You’ve graduated.” The physiotherapist said.

Lizzie smiled excitedly and looked at Red.

“ _But_ , I recommend continuing with regular physical activity.” She said.

“Okay, I will! Thank you so much!” Liz said.

“We appreciate all your help. Here, this is for you.” Red said, handing the therapist a huge wad of cash.

Normally, it would’ve gone through health insurance, but Red had hired the physiotherapist privately as he tended to do. She thanked him and took the payment, then she left. Red and Lizzie looked at each other and smiled happily.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Relieved. I’m also thinking that it could’ve been worse. Garvey could’ve killed me.” Liz said.

The conversation took a somber turn, and Red stepped closer to Lizzie to put his hand on her shoulder. She was almost ready to cry.

“He didn’t. Let’s focus on that, alright?” Red said quietly.

Liz nodded.

“And Lizzie…I won’t let him, or anyone, get near you again.” He said.

“…It wasn’t your fault. If it was anyone’s fault, it was _mine_.” Liz said.

“If I told you more about me, you wouldn’t have gotten into that situation.” He said.

“I shouldn’t have let my curiosity get out of control like that.” She said.

Red sighed.

“Let’s just agree that this whole thing was Garvey’s fault. He won’t get away with it.” Red said.

Liz studied Red; normally, she would be averse to him hunting someone down, but this time, she really didn’t mind the idea. Whether Garvey was apprehended by the task force or killed by Red, she’d be fine with it.

“Okay.” Liz said.

Red gently embraced Lizzie and kissed her on the head. She hugged him tightly and sighed contentedly as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. For the first time in ages, Liz found herself feeling aroused; Red smelled so good, and he felt strong and warm. She put her hands on his back and pressed her breasts more firmly against him as they hugged. Red heard another sigh from Lizzie, and it almost sounded like a breathy moan. They held each other for a little longer before slowly pulling back and looking into one another’s eyes.

“I’m gonna have a shower tonight instead of a bath.” Liz said proudly.

“Great. I’m glad you’re feeling stronger. Just be careful, though.” Red said protectively.

Lizzie hesitated and gave him a coy look.

“Um…I’m going to miss our routine…” She said.

“Oh. But you no longer need my help…” He said.

“Yeah, but I enjoyed having your company while I bathed.” She said shyly.

Red wasn’t sure what to say, so he just studied her face, then she spoke again.

“Maybe you could come in there with me.” She said very quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Red was in shock for several moments, but he could tell Lizzie was getting embarrassed. He forced himself to respond.

“I would…if you really wanted me to.” Red said.

Liz managed to look Red in the eye again.

“You would? I’d love that.” Liz said.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s uh…head into the bathroom then.” Red said.

Liz smiled and nodded, then they walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She undressed immediately, but Red took his time. They’d both gotten used to her being naked, but he’d never been naked in front of her before. Liz felt more and more excited as she watched Red take his clothes off; he was now in his boxers and he hesitated.

“Sorry. I won’t watch. I don’t mean to make you nervous.” Liz said, trying to distract herself with getting a fresh towel from the rack.

“No no, it’s…fine.” Red said.

Red decided to go for it; Lizzie had been naked in front of him countless times now as he helped her with her recovery. It was only fair. He pulled his boxers down and they fell to his ankles, then he stepped out of them. When he looked back up at Lizzie, she was blushing lightly and staring at his manhood for a few moments before embarrassedly looking away.

“If it’s too weird, we can shower separately.” Red said.

“No! I want to shower with you. I was just um…I was distracted ‘cause…well, you’re really…wow. Attractive.” Liz said nervously; she felt her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink as she talked.

“Oh. Thank you. You are too, of course. I’m just more used to…seeing you naked…” Red said.

“Thanks.” She chuckled, then she sneaked some more glimpses of his nude body.

“It was in a very non-sexual context before. I mean, not that this is a sexual context. Sorry. What I’m trying to say is that you’re gorgeous and very attractive, and if I were seeing you naked in a sexual context, I’d be floored.” Red said nervously.

Liz giggled at Red’s sudden shyness.

“Thank you. Shall we start up the shower?” Liz said.

“Yes.” He said, relieved that their nervous, embarrassing conversation was over.

Red started the shower and got a good temperature, then he gently held Lizzie’s hand as she stepped in, just to make sure she was steady. He then stepped in and closed the glass door.

“You can use the shampoo first, Lizzie. I don’t really need it. I’ll start with the soap.” Red said wryly.

“Okay.” Liz said, smiling.

Red watched Lizzie lather up her hair and as she closed her eyes, he took the opportunity to see her in a different light. She was back to her old self now; she looked healthier and stronger. He surveyed her breasts, her tummy and hips, her triangle of pubic hair. She’d trimmed it shorter recently, and he could glimpse her intimate lips. Red’s body started to react to Lizzie; he was becoming aroused. He tried to stop it, but his member was slowly hardening. He closed his eyes and focused on washing himself.

Liz finished rinsing her hair and she looked at Red, who had his eyes closed. He was enjoying the slight spray on his face and rinsing the lather off his chest. Liz eagerly watched the suds slide down his body; his cock was semi-erect and she felt a rush of arousal. Her knees felt a bit wobbly from the excitement, especially when he used his hand to rinse his crotch. Liz wondered how Red liked to be touched there, what turned him on…he opened his eyes and caught her staring, so she blushed and didn’t know what to say. Red just smiled in response.

“I don’t mind you looking. In fact, I’m flattered. I was also looking at you, and I got…excited…” Red said, subtly gesturing to his noticeable semi-erection.

Liz bit her lip excitedly and giggled as Red gave her a sheepish smile.

“It’s okay. I like it. And I’m flattered, too.” Liz said.

“Hm.” He responded, thinking about what this meant for their relationship.

Lizzie kept smiling and giving him coy looks as she washed her body, then when she was finished rinsing, she stepped closer to him. Red wondered what she was going to do, but she just smiled as she reached behind him and turned the water off.

“Let’s go to bed.” Liz said.

“Right. Yes.” Red said.

They got out of the shower and dried off; Liz dried her hair with the blowdryer, then she joined Red in the bedroom.

“Can we stay naked?” Liz asked as Red pulled up his boxers.

“Oh. Sure.” Red said, then he took his boxers off.

They both got into bed under the blankets. Liz left the lamp on and she turned onto her side to look at Red. He turned to look at her, too.

“Red…” She began.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He said.

“Tonight…you’ve made me feel things I haven’t felt for a very long time…” She said.

“Oh?” He said, intrigued.

Liz nervously toyed with the sheet and avoided eye contact.

“I feel…sexual…and beautiful…and horny. I’m extremely attracted to you…” She admitted, then she finally looked at him to gauge his response.

Liz smiled and giggled at Red’s expression; he looked pleasantly shocked and dazed.

“And I wondered if you felt that way about me…” Liz said timidly.

“Uh— _yes!_ God yes.” Red said emphatically after his initial shock.

Liz laughed delightedly; she couldn’t have gotten a better response.

“Okay. So…do you want to um…make love? Now?” Liz said.

“Very much so.” Red said, making Lizzie giggle again.

“Before we do, though…I just want to say that I have a new lease on life and I don’t want to lose any more time. I love you, Red.” She said earnestly, holding his hand.

“I love you too, Lizzie. I will always have unconditional love for you. I hope you know that.” He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I know.” She said emotionally.

Liz brought Red’s hand up to her lips and kissed it.

“I feel like I have a second chance with you. I almost lost you, and now you’re here. I don’t want to lose any more time, either.” Red said.

Liz smiled.

“Um…how would you feel about not using a condom?” Liz asked.

Red was in shock for probably the fifth time tonight, but it was once again a pleasant kind of surprise.

“I’d be fine with it, Lizzie, if that’s what you want to do. _More_ than fine, actually. I’d be elated.” Red said.

Liz smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed Red firmly on the lips.

“I love you so much.” She said, then she kept kissing him.

“Mm. I love you so much, too.” He said quickly so he didn’t interrupt the kissing for too long.

“You’re the sweetest, sexiest, most loving man.” She said between kisses.

“Thank you.” He said, smirking.

Liz was now so horny, she couldn’t wait any longer. She turned onto her back, seductively opening her legs for him.

“Can you be on top?” Liz asked.

“Of course, baby.” Red said softly.

Red paused first to caress one breast, then the other. He’d never touched them sexually before. Lizzie moaned quietly, which turned him on further.

“You’re so beautiful. Just let me touch you like this…” Red rumbled; he reached down and cupped her intimate flesh, delicately pressing to stimulate her clit.

“Mmm…” Liz moaned, grinding her hips against his warm hand.

Red stroked and lightly rubbed Lizzie’s inner lips, and his cock twitched as his finger was coated with her wetness.

“Ohhh baby…you’re soaking wet…” He said breathily.

“ _Yes_ …you made me wet. Please, Red, I wanna feel you inside me.” She purred, still moving against the pads of his fingers.

Red eagerly got on top of her and settled between her legs, pressing his shaft against her moist flesh. Lizzie made the sweetest little breathy whimper, it drove him wild. He pressed firmly and rocked up and down, rubbing her clit.

“Oh god…” Liz moaned.

Liz was thrilled when she felt Red reach down and position his tip at her opening. He kissed her passionately while gently nudging her, lubricating his tip, then the head of his cock slipped inside. They both moaned into the kiss and Liz ran her hands over Red’s biceps; as he went deeper and put more weight on her, she placed her hands on his back and held him close. She was in bliss as his cock filled her and rubbed her walls perfectly. He went slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to him. Red looked into Lizzie’s eyes.

“Is this good, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly.

“Yes! It feels…mm…go a bit faster…” Liz said distractedly; she felt her pleasure rising quickly and she wanted to work towards the peak.

Red smirked slightly; Lizzie was so horny, she wasn’t going to last long. He was ecstatic about the fact that he had that effect on her. He thrust faster, but still being gentle. She was snug and very wet around his cock, so he was gliding in and out. It felt exquisite to both of them. They were already moving in perfect rhythm with each other, progressively going faster. Liz was breathless and she felt her legs trembling with pleasure as Red rubbed her g-spot. She brought her knees up higher at his sides and clutched his shoulders.

“Mm! Oh, _Red!”_ Liz mewled.

Red groaned breathily in response and thrust faster; he heard Lizzie’s adorable whimpers and felt her walls tightening, tugging at his cock as she got closer to climaxing. She was pumping him and practically gushing wetness.

“Baby…I’m gonna…ohh fuck…come…” Red said breathlessly next to her ear.

“Yeah…come in me…” Liz breathed seductively.

Liz was so excited, a few thrusts later, she reached her orgasm. She moaned and clutched Red with her whole body as she tensed up. Red’s pleasure mirrored Lizzie’s and he started coming immediately. He groaned quietly in her ear and bucked his hips. He then stayed deep inside her as he spurted repeatedly. As they remained still and tense, Liz felt a slight throbbing inside her as Red came; she shivered with pleasure at the sensation. Eventually, she felt him move and soften in her; the movement caused a warm, squishy, slippery feeling from his semen and she was aroused by it.

“Please don’t pull out yet. It feels good.” Liz said.

“Okay. You want more?” Red rumbled; he felt Lizzie reach down and pull his butt as she tried to keep going.

Red took the hint and resumed thrusting, even if it was just gently slipping in and out of her. Lizzie loved it; she mewled and her nails dug into the tops of his butt cheeks. He went faster. Liz was so gratified by feeling Red’s semen, especially as it slowly trickled out with his movements, she was on the verge of climaxing again. It was taking a while to reach it, and she almost gave up. Red noticed Lizzie wasn’t there yet, so he decided to help her. He withdrew and then slipped against her clit. She whimpered and quivered beneath him, then she gasped and orgasmed. When Liz relaxed afterwards, Red accidentally slipped against her again and she jumped because of how sensitive she was.

“That tickles.” Liz giggled.

“Mm.” Red responded, then he kissed her for several moments before getting off her.

Red laid down beside Lizzie and they recuperated in a pleasant, satisfied daze for a little while.

“That was amazing.” Liz said dreamily.

“It sure was.” Red said.

“I’ll just go to the bathroom. Be right back.” She said.

“Alright.” He said.

Red sprawled out in the bed, revelling in the situation; Lizzie was back to full health, they had a new, closer relationship and they just consummated it. They were both willing for her to become pregnant, if it happened, and have a baby together. He found it hard to believe all this was happening, but he was over the moon about it. Liz went to the bathroom and tidied herself. She almost skipped down the hall, she was so happy. She jumped back into bed with Red, making him laugh. Liz snuggled up to him under the blankets and they cuddled until they fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ Epilogue ~ ~ ~ ~

Red and Lizzie were inseparable, except for when he took a short trip to beat Garvey to a bloody pulp and then execute him. When Red returned, Lizzie told him she was pregnant, and they were both ecstatic about the news. They had a baby girl they named Agnes, and finished working on the Blacklist by the time Agnes was five years old. At that point, they lived fairly normally as a family, although Red still had a security detail, hoards of money and a network of people he could call on for favours if necessary. They were happy and very close for the rest of their lives.


End file.
